The present invention relates generally to kites, and more particularly to a kite of the stabilized type for flying under a broad range of wind conditions.
In the past, various structural aspects have been incorporated into kites for the purpose of stabilization thereof. These structures conform generally to aerodynamic principles as best understood by kite developers and aerodynamicists.
The classic or diamond-shaped kite employing a traditional bow tail and the stabilization such a tail provides is discussed in the patent to Wechsler U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,399.
The Wechsler patent teaches the use of a pair of open triangular cells for stabilization in combination with a relieved or vented wing in a tailless, Conyne-type kite.
Other attempts at stabilization have been through the use of keels. Keel kites as commonly constructed are adapted for flying under light to moderate wind conditions. A continuing problem with keel kites is that when air conditions become turbulent the kite loses stability and tears apart or crashes. Among the attempts to cure keel kite problems has been the rigidifying of the keel construction as in Christoffel U.S. Pat. No. 3,627,240.
A common difficulty to the above kites is limited range, e.g., classic diamond with bow tail--light to moderate (3 to 15 mph); Conyne-type--gentle to fresh (10 to 22 mph). Also, handling of the kites amid updrafts from trees and buildings is frequently problematic.